


Of Sabers and Falling

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka presses a question, and Qui-Gon reassures her.





	Of Sabers and Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speaking Her Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555637) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> You don't need to read the linked story. Basic premise is Ahsoka is making Qui-Gon help round out her training to atone for his part in how Anakin Fell.

"You carried a green lightsaber. But you did a lot of diplomatic missions."

The ghost 'sitting' nearby chuckled. "It is true, that I wound up on many protection and diplomatic missions. But I was always driven to understand the mysteries of the Force in all that I did. I studied many arcane paths, like you now do."

"Like your master."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Like my master. Granted, I had no idea he was Falling when I lived, but I knew he was pulling away from the Order. We argued over it, not long after he dismissed his last padawan."

"Your student, the second one, Fell too." Ahsoka frowned. "And my master. Three, in a double generation or so."

Qui-Gon contemplated her for a long moment before speaking. "I nearly did. I thought Obi-Wan had pulled me back, but it was more likely Tahl's voice I heard, not yet released fully into the Force.

"You're worried over how you can stay in the Light. Because you are much like Anakin. But, Ahsoka, I do not sense the anger in you that ran so deep in him, in Xanatos. And you are certainly not cold like my own master.

"You will remain true."


End file.
